


James Potter and the Non-Conformites

by aidacaroti



Series: After the War [3]
Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter Next generation - Fandom, harry potter- JK Rowling
Genre: Crime, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidacaroti/pseuds/aidacaroti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2020. It has been over twenty years since Voldemort and the Death Eaters were destroyed in the Battle of Hogwarts. James Sirius Potter, the eldest son of war heroes Harry and Ginny Potter has grown up in relative peace. As James enters his sixth year at Hogwarts, however, a new enemy approaches. This new threat will do whatever it takes to challenge the new world order and place purebloods back at the top of food chain. With his seventeenth birthday approaching, James is suddenly an adult in a terrifying new world. Not knowing who to trust or what to do James much keep himself, his family and his friends safe while journeying through his final two years at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a huge fic I have been working on for over a year. This fic is over 40k and is ready to be posted. So expect quite quick updates. This story revolves around James and his friends as they navigate their sixth year of Hogwarts and unknowingly get drawn in to the bigger problem that is captivating the wizarding world. Each character gets their turn of sharing their POV so we get the chance to see the story through different eyes, both at Hogwarts and the Ministry.

17th June 2020 - James Potter II

The Weasley/Potter clan arrived back at the Burrow to the usual ruckus. Aunties and Uncles grabbed their nephew and nieces with loving hugs intercepted with calls of, ‘look how big you’ve got!’ 

Grandma Weasley strode forward wrapping her arms tightly around James, “Oh Jamie, you’ve gotten so big!” He had, in fact, grown since Christmas. But then he thought Grandma Weasley would be far pushed to find a sixteen year old that hadn’t grown. It was true that he had suddenly shot up, he was finally his father’s height (not that his father was particularly tall) and he’d gotten that gangly look that all teenage boys in the middle of their growth spurts tended to get. Although Maddy kept calling him lanky, James would argue that he had the physique of a successful Quidditch player, slight and muscly. James clutched his Grandma warmly towards him, (he’d missed her- alright?). James released her and with her attention on one of her many other grandchildren James took this time to escape to the orchard. There, a safe distance from the rest of the family he stretched out on the grass, a hand tucked behind his head as he replayed the final Quidditch match and his snog with Melanie Winters, a girl who in Fred’s words “had more boobage than a man should know what to do with.” James however felt he knew exactly how to deal with that much boobage. He smiled, hopefully he’d be able to see her again soon, he wanted to ‘get to know her’ a little better.

It was nice to finally be rid of his family, not that he disliked them, because he did love them in the sort of way that meant he could tolerate them, but several hours with them on a cramped train led to homicidal thoughts. Especially because of the ribbing Albus and Rose were giving him for snogging a girl with, ‘only one brain cell knocking around.’ He had to agree she was a little…. thick. But she more than made up for it in other departments. 

The Weasley’s always got together at the end of the school year, Grandma Weasley just couldn’t stop herself from throwing a party and so at the end of each school year -since Teddy’s first- the entire family congregated for some good old fashioned partying. Or in George and Ron’s case- get as drunk as they can before their wives notice. This party was doubling up as Molly’s graduation party. Molly, the oldest of Percy’s two daughters had just finished her seventh year and was hoping to get the required marks to become a hit wizard, (sort of like the muggle MI5). James knew that Percy disapproved, he’d heard his parents talking about it, both shaking their heads. James reckoned that Percy thought Molly should do something more academic, enter the ministry and do law or something mind numbingly boring. Unfortunately for him, Molly could not be swayed and if she got the required results in August she would be joining as a trainee. 

Molly leaving meant that Louis was now the oldest Weasley at Hogwarts, he would be going into seventh year Hufflepuff so James didn’t think that counted. He was the oldest in the house that mattered. Fred was in the same year as him and only a couple of months younger and he got pissed every time James mentioned the fact he was now the leader. 

It was hard sometimes with so many cousins, James sometimes worried he had too much to live up to. I mean, Teddy had just qualified as an junior Auror and Victorie was well on her way to becoming a healer. Dom was interning at the wireless network (and would no doubt soon have a job there). Molly would undoubtedly get 7 Newts, and Louis, though in Hufflepuff, was pretty smart, not to mention he was tipped to be head boy. His younger cousins were no less impressive, they all had high hopes for the future. Fred wanted to play professionally, and James had no doubt that he had the talent. Albus had some wild idea to be an unspeakable, had wanted to since their dad had told them the story of their fifth year. He knew his parents were unsure about that one. He had no idea what the rest of them wanted to do but knowing them it would be something just as impressive. He, however had absolutely no idea what he wanted to do with his life, a problem that was causing him endless worry. All that and then constantly getting compared to his war hero parents, yeah James sure had it easy. Not. 

Fred interrupted his musing by launching himself on top of James. “What’s up Jamsie?” he cackled, “dreaming of her already?”  
“Sod off Fred, just wanted some peace.”  
Fred snorted, “in this family? Not bloody likely!” Fred took after his mother, he shared her darker skin and hair colour. He had however inherited the prankster personality from his father.  
“By the way, I was talking to Sammy- you know Sammy right?” James frowned, Samantha…. Ackerly, beautiful blonde in Louis’ year. And Freddie’s type.  
“Yeah… talking.” James snorted and in true Weasley fashion Fred’s ears turned red.  
“Anyway,” he coughed, “we were talking and she said something about attacks on muggle-borns and I thought who do I know that might know something about that?”  
“I haven’t heard anything.” James said mildly annoyed, he hated when people assumed his dad told him everything, cause he told him bloody nothing.  
“Oh,” Fred paused in thought, looking uncharacteristically serious, “attacks though? Sounds pretty serious. Almost like the run up to the last war.”  
A lump grew in James’ throat, “almost, yeah.”

James had reason to be scared, or anxious as he would put it. His father by his own account had barely survived the last war and James didn’t think it would be within his dad’s luck to survive again. I mean yeah, his dad had survived but he’d heard his mum talking to Aunt Hermione about the effect of the psychological scars. Hermione had said he had no idea how he could gather the strength to get up in the morning. His mother had agreed. James privately thought if he’d had to do what his dad had done he’d be a wreck. 

Fred must have read his feelings because he said quickly, “could be bollocks though and it’s hardly going to be another Tom Riddle.” James nodded and went to speak but was interrupted.  
“Jamie, Freddie!” Lily yelled while sprinting across the field, the wind caught her red hair and whipped it about her face. She came to a screaming stop just next to James’ head, she placed her hands on her hips in a way that reminded James of his mother. “Mum says you have to come in for food. She says that you need to hurry,” Lily’s mouth split into a toothy grin, “before Uncle Ron eats it all.” With that she turned and galloped out of the orchard. 

James lept to his feet before pulling Fred to his feet with ease, “Race ya’?” James smirked, racing off before Fred could reply. 

“Oi!” Fred shouted before taking off. “No fair Jimbo!” But James was too far away and Fred grumbled the entire way back to the house.

For big family gatherings they sat in the yard outside the kitchen door. When the grandchildren had started arriving there just simply wasn’t space for the family to sit inside. Christmas dinner was the one occasion they managed to squeeze in the house, but it was still a hard stretch and James found it cramped and suffocating. 

In the garden there were several old battered tables pushed together to form one large dining table. The chairs were all old and uncomfortable but the feeling of warmth and family there was stronger than anywhere else. At the Weasley table you fought to get a seat and whomever you ended up beside you were sure to be in good company. The adults usually spread out, conversing across the children to each other but still letting the children become involved in their conversations which is why when James came to a stop at the table he knew something was wrong. 

Hermione, Ron, Bill, Percy, George and his parents sat huddled at one end of the table, leaning close together with tense faces. They weren’t whispering but still no voices could be heard, they’d obviously cast the muffliato charm. James hovered at the other end of the table, they hadn’t noticed him yet but from the intense nature of their talk he knew that they wouldn’t want to be interrupted, despite the fact he was only months away from being of age. 

Molly bustled over ending his indecision, she pushed him towards a seat at the opposite end of the table, far away from the talking adults. He felt his eyebrow raise in annoyance. Not like he was going to try and eavesdrop, (he’d been planning on trying to read their lips since they would surely have planned against extendable ears.)

The table was full of food, too much for the family and that was saying something with both Ron and Hugo in attendance. With the lull of conversation and the amazing food in front of him James forgot the worries with the welcome distraction of Grandma Weasley’s cooking.

17th June: 5:33pm -Harry Potter

Harry watched warily as his oldest son sat down and was immersed in conversation. James was sixteen and in only a matter of months he would be of age and fully entitled to listening to the conversations such as this. This thought worried him greatly. With things as they were and with the threat likely only going to worsen, James could (and would, if he had a say) be greatly involved. Although as Ron would point out he himself had hardly been far from a fight in his younger days, it was not the life he had wanted for his children. He certainly didn’t want his kids anywhere near this.  
“Stop eyeing our son like that,” Ginny chided.  
“Just checking the charms are holding,” Harry said, flushing as the others laughed heart-heartedly.  
“Are you expecting more attacks?” George asked.  
“We are expecting something, they are proving hard to predict at the moment,” Harry rubbed at his nose lifting his glasses slightly. “We -well actually Irvine- thinks it’s going to be rather more like a terrorist attack.”  
“Bombings?” Ron said wrinkling his nose in distaste, casting his mind back to what he’d heard about the muggles.  
“Probably with more of a magical twist,” Harry said with a bit of snark, “same principle though. It’s why I’m warning you guys. We think they are likely to attack crowded places, like Diagon Alley or Hogesmede.”  
“And Gringotts?” Bill asked.  
“Can’t rule it out, but they’d be mad to anger the goblins,” Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron, “we all know they get touchy about damage there.” Ron laughed, Hermione frowned disapprovingly.  
“Hardly think that will matter to them, Harry.” she sniffed, “The ministry is upping the security in Diagon Alley and such.”  
“I shouldn’t really be telling you, but constant vigilance and all that.”  
“I doubt you have to worry with Hermione as your boss!” Bill smirked.  
“I wouldn’t put it past her, mate,” Ron hooted, “Hermione was known to dob us in at school, weren’t you ‘Mione?” Hermione narrowed her eyes at her husband and the grin dropped from his face.  
“If we learnt lessons from the war it is that secrets only divide us, knowledge is the best armour there is.”  
“Here, here,” Percy said with a smile. “Of course, don’t go telling everybody about it. Minister Shacklebolt is keeping it out of the press for now.”  
“Is that wise?” Said George quietly.  
“Kingsley wants to avoid panic,” Hermione sniffed again sharing a look with Harry. “We, me and Harry, feel that the public should be aware.”  
Harry grimaced, “I just feel that we shouldn’t be controlling the papers.”  
“Rather too much like Fudge,” Ron paused before saying in a low voice, “but would publicising it make much of a difference?”  
“This way they don’t know how aware we are of them,” Harry said, pushing up his glasses.  
“I suppose,” Ron said doubtfully.

Harry went to say something before pausing, the words feeling heavy in his mouth. Part of him (a large part) wanted to ask Ron to rejoin the aurors. He never felt safer than when Ron was on his team and at his back, in battles and in life. He knew it was selfish but the possibility of a battle ahead made him uneasy, and whenever he’d felt uneasy he’d had both Ron and Hermione at his back, but Ron had quit for good reasons. Ron had had a few close calls, but the last one was when Hugo had only been two years old. He had thrown himself in the way of a stray spell meant for Harry, the spell had been horrific, and for weeks it had been touch and go. Ron had quit not long after. He’d put his family and his life first, and Harry wasn’t going to change that. Ron had already given too much. 

Harry looked over to this children, seeing them when his job seemed bleakest reminded him of why he kept fighting. To make the world better and safer. They had done so well, the Death Eaters were eradicated, polls put harmony between muggle-borns and purebloods at an all time high. The world had never seemed safer. 

But there was always someone with an axe to grind and this group was organised and if their threats were to be taken seriously- deadly. Harry had seen the murder scenes, seen the notes left. This was organised terror, clever and ready to manipulate the masses. 

His greatest fear was that there was sympathises. He wouldn’t be surprised if there were, they’d come down hard on the old regime, cutting out those with sympathies with Voldemort and Death Eaters. It had taken years to rebuild the ministry better than ever before. But maybe they had been too harsh, some purebloods had never regained their lives and would forever be looked upon with suspicion. Even if they were not Death Eaters, their associations with them and the fact they supported their cause had marked them worse than the dark mark could. 

At the time it had felt right, they had been so hurt, so angry and the world had been braying for blood. 

Harry ended the charm and the rejoined the party. 

The fear however, remained.


	2. Potter Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James spends a day with his brother and sister.
> 
> Harry doesn't come home from work.

 

** _25th June- James Potter_ **

 

James laid on his bed his eyes chasing the snitch he’d released around the room. The snitch had been gifted to him by the former quidditch captain, he’d been given it at the final game, (Dan had caught the snitch by leaping from his broom and falling 10 feet. A stupid move). Morgan had pressed the fluttering snitch into his hand and told him that  it was for luck. After all, Morgan had told him, it was damn lucky Dan hadn’t broke his damn neck catching the bloody thing. 

 

His room was a dusty red colour, just like the Gryffindor colours. His bed was a large double in the centre of the room with the headboard just below his window. He’d plastered photos of his friends (half of which were family) above his barely used desk. The rest of the room was in utter shambles, boxers and clothes littered the floor and in the corner was a growing pile of pots. His mother refused to move them for him and he had absolutely no urge to take them down. 

 

The summer holidays were good in theory, but in reality? They were boring! 

 

Especially since both his parents were at work and apparently he was supposed to be responsible for Al and Lily. 

 

He snorted at that. Albus was so damn serious that he should have inherited the middle name. Although, James didn’t think he wanted Al’s mouthful of a middle name. Lily probably needed watching, she was likely to take off on a broom or vanish into the village if you didn’t keep an eye on her. Not that she was bad on a broom or irresponsible, it’s just that she tended to cause damage to herself or others and James always got blamed for that. 

 

James staggered to his feet and plucked the snitch from the air and shoved it into the desk drawer. Stepping carefully across his room, James broke into the landing. Albus was doing homework or something equally boring, so that left Lily. 

 

James barged into Lily’s room. Lily looked up from her laptop and rolled her eyes. James didn’t understand Lily’s want for muggle things but it was something his parents supported. So Lily had a laptop and a television that she could operate efficiently. 

 

James once tried to google and he broke the damn thing.

 

“What ya’ doing?” 

 

“Muggle stuff,” she said with a huff, she used to reply truthfully but he’d stuffed his ears and made noises. She no longer tried to explain the interweb or whatever.

 

“Awesome,” James sighed, “Fancy playing Quidditch? Or going Swimming? Or… something?”

 

“Why don’t you bother Al?” 

 

“Cos Al isn’t as fun as you,” James said with a wink, “come on, you want to get on the team don’t you? I’ll help you train.” 

 

Lily frowned, “who says I want to be on the team?”

 

“You did, last year. Morgan said-”

 

“I hate Morgan,” Lily said fiercely, crossing her arms over her chest. “Fine, but only if you take me to the village and buy me an icecream?”

 

“Deal.” They shook. “I probably should ask Al…” 

 

“Meet you downstairs in a tic.” 

 

Albus, to the great surprise of James, agreed to venture out of his bedroom and the three of them went on the short journey to the town. 

 

The three were close, but despite being in the same house they never seemed to spend as much time together as they probably should. James liked his siblings, and he’d even grown out of that stage where he couldn’t bear to be seen with them at school, cos they affected his ‘coolness’. The sad fact was that James missed his siblings when he was at school, he missed sneaking out with them or annoying their parents. He missed bickering with them even more. James wasn’t sure how he’d cope when he left Hogwarts and had to leave them behind- they’d probably end up killing each other or destroying the school. James was obviously the responsible one. Not. 

 

Albus was almost as tall as his brother but there was still several inches difference between them, James hoped that Albus didn’t get any taller. His pride couldn’t stand it. Plus it would be great fun if he could pick on Albus for the rest of his life. Al and James looked very similar, they had their father's face shape and his unruly hair. Albus had inherited their dad’s famous eyes however, whereas James had inherited his mother's chocolate brown ones. While they were almost the spit of their dad, their little sister definitely took after their mother. She was small and dainty, her red locks reaching mid-way down her back. Unlike her cousin Rose’s, her hair was straight and easily controlled. Or so she said, James didn't really understand what could be hard about having hair. Personality wise James didn’t think any of them were like their parents. Except perhaps Lily’s and his mother's temper. He shuddered at the thought.

 

The Potters lived in a rural part of the Yorkshire Dales. The cottage had been bought a couple of years before James was born, before which his dad had shared a flat with Uncle Ron and Professor Longbottom. His parents had moved up here shortly after his mum had finished school and to quote his dad they’d fallen in love and decided to never leave. James had asked once why they didn’t live in a wizarding village (he’d been sick of muggle candy, the frogs didn’t even  _ move.)  _ His parents had laughed and said they’d preferred being anonymous.  At the time James hadn’t understood the implication, it was only when he went to Hogwarts that he realised that his childhood wish had been impractical. 

 

“Jamie, what do you want to do with your life?” Lily asked suddenly, James considered giving her the usual shrug off response before stopping himself. Both of his siblings were looking at him inquiringly and he wanted to tell them the truth, even if he couldn’t verbalise it to his parents.

 

“I have no idea Lily-bean,” James shrugged, “I don’t want to work for the ministry, I don’t want to play Quidditch and I have no idea what else interests me.” 

 

“You have no idea?” Al asked. James shook his head, “I told Mum and Dad I want to be an unspeakable… but I really don’t know if I do.”

 

“I think I want to go to muggle university.” Lilly said suddenly, wringing her hands as she walked.

 

“ _ what?”  _  James asked in disbelief, Lily flushed. 

 

“I don’t know if I want to work in this, our, world. The muggle world… it’s so much cooler.” 

 

“And do what?” Albus asked, leaning around James to see his sister better, Lily’s eyes lit up.

 

“I’m not sure, there is so much choice!” Lily enthused, “I could do psychology or a degree in muggle technology…” she trailed off, “mum and dad probably wouldn’t approve.”

 

“Our parents are a lot of things Lily,” James said smiling, “unsupportive isn’t one of them.”

 

“You really think?” Lily chattered excitedly, “I’d need to do my GCSE’s over summer, probably before my OWLs, if I start early I'll be able to do my A-levels when I finish Hogwarts, but I think I could do it. I could probably study at Hogwarts and do my tests over summer.” 

 

“Why do you want to go to university?” Albus asked, “do you not like being a witch?”

 

“Of course I do!” Lily said offended, “but muggles don’t have magic and they’ve achieved so much! The closest thing we have to a tv is the wireless and that's been around, like, a 100 years.” 

 

“I suppose,” Albus said, “It sounds fun, anyway.”

 

Lily nodded and James agreed. It was so Lily to want to do something completely different, and perhaps she was right about muggle technology. Wizards never seemed to evolve or develop and in comparison to the muggles they were generations behind. Maybe Lily could change that.

 

“You could develop muggle products that would work for wizards.” 

 

“Exactly,” she breathed, skipping ahead and then turning and walking backwards so she could face her brothers, “think of what wizards could do with the technology that muggles have. Think of how much easier Hogwarts would be! We’d be able to research from one place rather than flick through hundreds of books.”

 

James smiled, Lily had always loved muggle stuff in a way even Grandpa Arthur didn’t. Grandpa Arthur loved muggle things, but he’d never really learnt to use them, not like Lily could. Lily could use any device you gave her, she could probably fix it too. 

 

The rest of the walk was filled with gossip from school, when they returned later they were clutching icecreams and chocolate and giggling hysterically. 

 

They ate their icecreams on the back porch, looking across the garden and the open space beyond. “So when can we expect Scorpius this summer?” James asked.

 

“He’ll probably come for a day or two soon, he’s visiting his grandparents at the moment and he can’t really leave.” Albus, to the great surprise to the entire family had become fast friends with Scorpius Malfoy almost the second the two of them had reached the Gryffindor tower. They had bonded over the annoyance of everyone judging them on their families and within days one couldn’t be seen without the other. Personality wise they weren’t that similar, Albus for all his bookish, nerdy ways was quite outgoing where Scorpius was more reserved- specially in the company of the Weasleys- that could be because Uncle Ron spent a lot of time glaring at him. 

 

James thought it was silly that his parents and family regarded Scorpius with suspicion in the beginning, but then if he had been through what they had perhaps he would be the same. Albus, Scorpius, Rose and Alexis Wood had been friends since the first week, and because they were such good friends they tended to spend the entire summer visiting each other. 

 

James had good friends, the best friends. There was him, Fred of course and then Daniel Thomas, who he’d known since he was small. They were good friends from family gatherings and from playdates. Obviously, Fred was family, so they’d always been best friends, but Daniel and he were just as close. Together they drove their parents and teachers mad. The three boys hung out with Aalaa and Madeline, both as different as day and night. Maddy, who had- for a time- dated Fred, was popular with the male population of Hogwarts, with her blonde hair and stunning eyes. She was certainly a flirt! Although James thought that it was her humour that made her far more amazing. The other girl in their group, Aalaa, was much more reserved with the boys in general due to her upbringing and religion, although James had long suspected that Dan had a little soft spot for her- Aalaa was completely oblivious. Aalaa was a second generation Yemeni muslim, the first in her family to go to Hogwarts. Together, their gang was complete. The girls, who didn’t normally like to get involved with pranks, most often had the best and most brilliant (and evil) ideas.

 

They spent the afternoon improving Lily’s skills, she wasn’t bad at all but James wanted to be certain that she was the best at try-outs else he would be accused of favouritism. Her rolls were fantastic and she was fearless in the air. He’d seen pictures and heard play-backs of his mother playing and Lily reminded him of her fearless flying, she would dive for the balls, she would tackle with the best of them. James was damn proud, he just wished he’d actually had more of an input in her learning, but really it was all her. 

 

They cleaned up and James started tea for them all, his dad would probably be late- had been every day they’d been home and his mum had asked him to get the tea started for when she got back. James didn’t mind, it was however hard to make food without the aid of magic with the peeling and such. Lily and Albus helped and together the tea was about ready for when their mum came through the front door.

 

“I’m back!” She called as she kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen, “oh smells lovely, thanks kids.” Ginny didn’t look tired, but she did have ink on her nose and hands, they sat down. 

 

“What did you do today, mum?” Lily asked between mouthfuls of food.

 

“An old colleague of mine is retiring, I was covering the press conference and the write up.” Ginny told them, “to be honest she should have retired years ago, she was never the same after she got hit against the wasps. So what have you been doing today?” 

 

“We’ve been training for next season. Mum, you have to see Lily’s dives!” Albus said excitedly, 

 

“She’s like a bullet, she drops so fast and me and James thought she was a goner but she pulled up perfectly.” Albus paused for breath, “we are so going to win the cup.” 

 

Ginny laughed, “I’ll have to watch you, probably could give James and Al a few pointers.” She teased, they shook their heads vehemently causing her to laugh.

 

After they had eaten they went into the living room, Albus and James starting a game of chess while Lily read a book. Their mum was working on her article and was frowning at annoyance and scribbling over it frequently. James knew his mum hated press conferences: she much preferred doing the coverage of games, she found it far more interesting. He didn’t blame her, James rather thought it  _ was  _ boring. He managed to win once against Albus but it could have been because he was teasing Albus about Ruby Smith, he’d noticed his brother giving her a few lingering looks and wasn’t going to let the subject drop. In retribution Albus swept the floor with him for the next three games, James eventually having to abandon his teasing to concentrate more fully.

 

“Is Dad going to be home soon,” Lilly asked, their mother looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. It was past 10pm, their dad was rarely this late- especially without sending an owl. 

 

His mum jumped when she realised the time, she too must not have realised how much time had passed, “I’m sure he’ll be back soon Lils, but perhaps we should all go get ready for bed.” She rose from the sofa and dumped her work on the coffee table, steering Lily out of the room. “Come on boys, I don’t mind you staying up- but we should all get ready for bed.” 

 

James felt worry rise inside of him, his mum was being calm but she was trying to get rid of them- why? He wasn’t sure. Maybe she felt that something was dreadfully wrong and didn’t want them to realise. James tripped into his room, falling over the bag he’d left behind the door. He scowled, stupid bag. James changed quickly and then bumped into Al on the way to the bathroom, Al turned to him eyes wide. “You think he’s okay, James?” Albus was just under two years younger than him, but it was times like this when he felt the age difference more keenly, the urge to protect his brother and reassure him. Even though he too was worried. 

 

James rolled his eyes, acting as though Al was being ridiculous. “Al he’s the saviour of the wizarding world, he’s allowed to stay out past bedtime,” he said in his most patronising voice, causing Albus to flush angrily as he stomped back to his room. Hopefully Al was now more irritated at him to be worried. 

 

On his way back from the bathroom he knocked on his parents door, “Mum?” he asked quietly before pushing it. His mum was sat curled on the sofa in their room, reading a book Aunt Hermione must have lent her for he hadn’t seen it before.

 

“What’s wrong Jamie?” She asked, she didn’t look worried and that for some reason reassured him. If she wasn’t scared then neither should he be. 

 

“Nothing Mum, just came to say night.” Then surprising both of them, James initiated a hug. “Night,” James said bashfully.

 

“Sweet dreams baby,” she said stroking her hand over her hair. He was taller than her now but she still repeated the caress that had soothed him so as a child. He left the room quietly and dithered in the hallway, debating whether to go downstairs to wait against waiting in his nice comfy bed. He decided on the latter. 

 

He laid in the bed for what felt like hours, waiting for the sound of the door downstairs. After sometime he heard his mother go downstairs, but he remained in his bed, his stomach clenched in worry. His door creaked open slowly and someone walked in. James tensed as the person stumbled over the mess. “Ow, crap.” He heard his sister moan.

 

“Lil? What are you doing?” James said in surprise. When they were small Lily used to sneak into his room for comfort when she had decided it was uncool to go to their parents. But she hadn’t since before his second year of Hogwarts. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” she muttered dragging her blanket with her. She climbed over him and plopped herself onto the bed, turned away from him their backs facing each other. “Night.”

  
“Night,” he said in confusion. Within minutes her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. He stayed awake for a while longer until eventually he heard the door open and murmured voices from downstairs. Relieved, sleep finally took him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm on it. It's completely finished now, and the action will soon start picking up.


	3. The Ministry and back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ministry has changed in the last twenty years, but as much as it's changed, it's also stayed the same.

Friday 30th June - Hermione Weasley

“Hugo! For god’s sake, eat your breakfast- you don’t have to wear it!” Hermione said in exasperation, staring at her son in both horror and amusement. He- for some reason- had thought it would be a super idea to eat his breakfast with no hands. It had been a stupid idea. Ron and Rose, however, seemed to feel differently as they howled in laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes, Ron’s children could be just like him. “Right, Hugo, I want you cleaned up before you go over to Aunt Ginny’s. Rose could you please take your phone with you to Ruby’s?”

“Yes, Mum,” they chorused, Rose rolling her eyes at her mother and Hugo trying to speak through a mouthful of food. Hermione rubbed her forehead hoping to ease the headache that was building. “Okay, Okay.” She sighed grabbing her wand and papers for the ministry, kissing both her children on the head and ignoring their moans. 

“Hermione,” Ron smiled, “breathe.” Hermione rolled her eyes, it was hardly like the stress was from not breathing, Ron smiled wider seeming to understand her thoughts. “Just relax, have fun fighting the bad guys for us.” He stood and pulled her to him warmly giving her a quick peck. 

“Ewww,” Hugo said, pretending to vomit into his breakfast. Ron reached over the table a whacked Hugo on top of the head as Hermione replied,

“That’s Harry’s job.” 

Ron narrowed his eyes, “make sure he stays sensible, we don’t need a repeat of last week, do we?” Hermione shook her head and with another quick kiss she was out of the door and apparating into the ministry.

The Ministry had changed over the last twenty years. She, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kingsley and the rest of the Order had rebuilt it from the ground up. In the centre of the atrium there was a monument dedicated to everyone lost during the wars. Even now, so many years later, it gave her pause as her eyes scanned the beautiful statue. Pictures of those lost flittered across the statue, their names and a quote chosen by their families. She turned away before she saw someone she knew, someone she saw die. It never got any easier. Her mind wandered and she wondered if they’d be adding to it anytime soon. Hermione rose in the lift to Level 2 and stepped out of the busy lift. Her office was the first on the right, and she walked briskly inside throwing a ‘Hello’ to Justin, her deputy, who was just leaving the office besider hers. 

After she dumped her files on her desk and quickly checked her meetings and memos for today, she looked up at the clock on her desk, resting beside the photo of her Ron and Harry in their fourth year- before they’d lost so much. In the photo Harry grinned cheekily, clutching the egg from the second task as he threw an arm around her shoulder. She was in the middle, and the Ron in the photo, although grinning widely, sent the Hermione in the photo little confused smiles while she was focussed on laughing at something Harry must have said. It was her favourite photo, it caught their innocence and friendship perfectly. It was just past 9, but Harry should be here. She strode out of her office and into the main corridor. The corridor was busy at this timer in the morning, most people were just arriving for the day. A few called out hello as they walked past, she smiled but walked briskly lest anyone try to strike up a conversation. Finally she reached the Auror department. 

“Harry in?” Hermione asked Dennis Creevey, he nodded and with his thumb indicated the back office. He didn’t look up from his work, however. Dennis had never been the same since he lost Colin, he’d left the bitterness infect him. He’d not allowed himself any chance of happiness, and had given up on finding anyone. Content to live alone rather than ever be hurt again. He wasn’t the only one who’d gone like that. 

Hermione knocked briefly before striding in, not waiting for Harry’s response. He was sat at his desk twirling his quill as he read through a report. He looked up as she entered but didn’t seem surprised. He nodded to the chair across from him and pulled out a coffee from under his desk, he tapped it and handed it to her. “Stopped at that little muggle coffee shop on the way in.”

“Trying to bribe me, Mr Potter?” Hermione teased having a sip of her coffee. 

“Well I definitely wanted my boss on my side.” 

“I always am, Harry,” she paused considering, “although I will never play favourites.”

“We all know I’m your favourite Hermione,” Harry laughed, his eyes falling into easily into the laugh lines that now lined his face.

“True. But surprisingly I’m not here to discuss that, anything new to report?” Hermione asked briefly, tucking a loose curl back behind her ear.

“Short answer? No. Long answer? We are doing everything, everyone is under surveillance, we have aurors and hit wizards staking out several former death eaters and anyone who has been politically active in the last year. The notes we’ve been sent are untraceable, nothing on them. I did check for fingerprints though, like the muggles- you know? We only got half of one- have to hope that’s enough.”

“But you need someone in custody first.” Hermione finished, “show me the board.” 

Harry had introduced the board after several late marathons with Hermione and Ron back at the flat they’d shared. It was the murder board. At the moment it was half empty because they had nothing to go on. It did have the two victims, a still photo of both of them. Harry hated wizard photos on there, it made them seem alive and their eyes followed him. Far too creepy. 

The photo of Annie Goldwick, 26, stared out at them. She was beautiful, long blonde hair and startlingly grey eyes. She had been a rising star in the ministry, well known and respected. It had been rumoured that she would take over from Plexico as head of the department for the regulation of magical creatures. Not only had she been fantastically clever, a brilliant witch and a muggleborn, she’d also been very politically outspoken. She had published several essays debating the difference between the muggle world and the wizarding one, comparing their society to the society in America where muggles and wizards cohabited, with many witches and wizards living in muggle towns with muggle technology. He’d never read them while she was alive, but he knew that Hermione had always supported her, they’d been close acquaintances. 

Why the essays had upset wizards he could only guess, but Hermione had told him months ago that wizards- as much as they denied it- still thought they were better than muggles. It was why they didn’t use their technology, she’d argued. She was probably right, it was rare that she wasn’t. He knew of only four families with a muggle television, himself and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Dean Thomas and his husband Seamus, and Teddy. Most of them had grown up around muggles and technology, Teddy had learnt how fantastic televisions were from him so he’d bought one the second he got his own flat. 

It worried him that despite the peace there was still issues. Would the wizarding world ever get past that? Could their fractured society ever completely heal?

“So you checked to see if she received any hate mail?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, nothing so far. She did receive a lot though and I still have people sifting through it.” 

“Do you have a list of people who have sympathies to the pureblood agenda?”

“I do, but the list is around 200 deep,” Harry looked at the photo of Annie, “the way she was killed ‘Mione, they wanted to humiliate her, to send a message.”

“Yes, but that will be their mistake, they are proud, ready to play the long game. Annie’s death really serves no purpose to them- it didn’t help their cause. So I have to wonder… is this the warm up? Are they simply warning us of more to come?” 

“It’s a group of people, but it must be a small group to keep such a low profile. Five or so members. I don’t think they want all out war… they want to change minds.”

“Yes, but killing well liked people won't do that,” Hermione sniffed, “unless it’s a scare tactic.”

“Which isn’t working since Kingsley is keeping it hushed up.”

“But Harry, if this is a scare tactic and we keep it out of the press- how much further will they go to ensure they are heard?” Hermione was worried now. “What if they attack a crowded place? Or what if they wipe out an entire family?”

“Doing so wouldn’t further their cause, they’d have been better holding pickets. Merlin knows several people would have joined them.” He thought of the Malfoy’s who'd been humiliated after the war, Narcissa and Draco only just managed to avoid Azkaban. But the amount they'd paid in reparations had almost crippled them. They'd sold the manor and moved abroad until Draco’s wedding. The Malfoy's weren't the only Purebloods stripped of titles and gold. Some of them, surely, would hold enough of a grudge to join this group.

“Perhaps,” Hermione considered sucking her lip, contemplating. “Harry, I need you to make me a list of possible targets- if they are going after muggle-borns, we should warn people.”

Harry looked at her seriously, “You do realise you’d be at the top of that list?”

“Of course, but at least I’ve been warned. Several others haven’t had that luxury.” She crossed her arms, looking at Annie before reaching out her hand to touch the picture, gently, her lip wobbled before she clamped her jaw shut, “She deserved more than this.”

There was no answer he could give because she was right. She did deserve more. She had so much to live for and so much to give their world. Anger rose in him again, but he trod it down. Now was not the time. He gripped her shoulder in comfort, and stepped back towards his office, leaving her hunched over herself as she traced the photo, her mind a million miles away. He sank to his desk and opened the note, for perhaps the thousandth time this week.

We will no longer stand by while the wizarding world is corrupted. There will be more to come.

The Non Conformites. 

Such a short note, yet it was enough to clench his stomach. More to come, it could mean anything. But like he’d told Hermione, she would be a target, the top of the targets. They would do everything to keep her safe, not to mention she was more than capable- but not everyone was, and not everyone had the means to protect their loved ones. It was a sickening thought.

He went back to his work, reading again the surveillance on Knockturn Alley, Malfoy Mannor and several other places of interest. 

Someone had to know something. 

James Potter

James cheered as Fred tumbled out of the fire, and he ran over and hugged him. “Finally man! I was getting so bored, having to hang with Ablie every day!”

“Oi!” Albus called from the other room, “at least I don’t fart every five minutes!”

“Proves I’m a man Albie, as does the hair on my chin! You haven’t even got a whisker yet!” James hollered back hearing Albus snort in annoyance from the living room. “How’re you Freddie??”

“I’m good, me and dad have been at the shop with Ron, they let me make the skiving snackboxes, it was wicked- I burnt off an eyebrow, look!” Fred’s eyes lit up as he spoke and James tried hard to squash down his jealously as he peered with interest at the spot Fred’s eyebrow had been.

“That sounds like more fun than looking after these two squirts,” he indicated the other room where the ‘squirts’ were sitting. They didn’t respond but he could sense their eyes rolling. 

“Sucks to be you, Roxie has been at Uncle Percy’s with Lucy most days so I’ve been an only child. Much of an improvement, I tell you.”

James laughed heartily, his arm thrown over Fred’s shoulders, “I wish we could do something really fun but unfortunately Hugo is coming over and we have to keep an eye on him and Lily. Mum seems to think they might annoy each other and drown each other in the pond.” It was true, his mum had warned him to not leave them alone. It wasn’t that Hugo and Lily didn’t get on, because they did. They just both had an enormous temper that often led to one or the other with a broken bone. 

“Knowing Lily, it’s entirely possible.” Fred laughed, “You promised me a game, you best not bail on me!" 

"Nah, of course not." James smiled, "it's hardly like Lils can't look after herself- she is twelve." 

"Come on Jamie boy, I've got some wicked ideas for pranks." So James and Fred spent the morning in James' room discussing their plans for the next year. People didn't understand how much effort went into creating pranks. They had to come up with an idea, check to see if it had ever been done before. Then they had to ensure they could do the magic to pull it off and eventually, finally, they could pull off the prank. It was tiring work!

They had to make sure Lily and Albus couldn't hear though, you never knew if they were going to snitch or not. It was much better to plan at Uncle George's because then he'd help them if he found out. Neither of James’ parents were that cool. 

"So Jimmy, you wrote to that girl yet?" Fred teased giving James a nudge.

"It's hardly serious." He rolled his eyes, "was just a one time thing." 

"Yeah...how many times she wrote then?"

James lips twisted into a grimace, "seven, mums clocked on. Fortunately, the brats haven't told her yet." 

"She'll kill you."

"It wouldn't even be fair- it's not like we actually had sex!" he blushed even as he spoke.

"You didn't?" Fred asked, frowning, "she kinda told everyone you did."

James dropped his head into his hands, "oh Merlin." 

"No worries, people just think you are more of a player." Fred said with a shrug, "helps your image,"

"I liked my image before, thanks." James said grumpily through his hands. Fred, Dan and James were pranksters and popular but they were also (sort of) good students and nice- most days. Now he was going to get a reputation when he didn't even bloody do anything wrong. It was so bloody unfair. 

Fred didn't answer and when James looked up Fred was leafing through one of his comic books. Fred did that, just pick up other people's shit and mess around with it. James was used to it, their roommates? Not so much. 

James, for lack of things to do, released his snitch and started playing with it. It escaped a few times and he had to stretch to catch it again. While he messed around with his snitch his mind wandered. 

A few days ago his dad hadn't returned from work till the wee hours of the morning. When he had returned, he had a black eye and a cut on his temple. His mum didn't talk to him the entire day. James had no idea what had happened because neither of his parents would talk about it. He did know (he'd heard uncle Ron and Harry talking) that Harry had been doing surveillance on a vocal pure blood rights protester and he'd been attacked. From their conversation it was a) his dad's fault and b) not the guy they were watching. 

From what he heard it seemed his dad being a moron had broken protocol and gone on surveillance on his own without telling anyone. He'd been knocked out and when he woke his auror badge was missing. Ron had come to tell Harry how annoyed Hermione was and to warn him that she was going to kill him. His dad had said he'd deserve it.

This conversation had worried James more than anything. His dad had a dangerous job, he got that, but his dad had acted like a class a fool, and it was only luck that the guy hadn't murdered him. That's what worried him more than anything, his dad wasn't taking proper caution. If this continued he would end up in a early grave. Uneasily, he realised his dad needed someone to watch his back, like Uncle Ron used to. Without him, he'd make another stupid mistake. It would only be a matter of time that he made a mistake that was unfixable, simply because he risked his life so recklessly. His worst trait in his mother's eyes, James agreed. How selfish for a man to be too busy saving the world than to ensure his kids had a dad? He didn't like to think about it for too long. 

"So me dad was saying that Uncle Ron has mentioned going back to the aurors" Fred said suddenly, startling James. Fred was biting his lip looking guilty, "Dad said I wasn't supposed to tell. Then again, it was his fault he forgot to charm the door and I got an extendable ear under."

James didn't really know what to respond to that, his Uncle rejoining made it seem that whatever was happening was pretty serious. He didn't like the idea at all. 

Still his dad needed someone at his back and who better than the guy who helped him save the world? "Wonder what Aunt Hermione thinks?" 

"Dad made it sound like she didn't know, doubt she would be happy. It was her who wanted him to leave." It had been, their Uncle had nearly died and although he'd been young he could still remember the month that Hugo and Rose had literally moved in whilst Hermione was at the hospital. None of the adults talked about it, but James knew that they didn't think he'd survive. 

"What is he thinking?" James mused, he for one would not get on the wrong side of hermione. Specially not in this. 

"He's not used to being on the outside," Fred shrugged, "probably won't, though."

James nodded but his mind was whirring. Everything that was happening seemed to indicate that something awful was going down, yet there was nothing in the papers. And he'd checked.

Why would they keep this quiet?

"Quidditch?” Fred said suddenly, pulling James out of his stupor. “Dad’s been showing me how to improve my swing." Fred said grinning. Fred wanted to play professionally and James didn't doubt that he'd be able to do it. He almost definitely already better than the Cannons beaters- but that was hardly saying anything.

They heard a crash and a bang from downstairs and then Lily screeching. Seems Hugo had arrived. They heard a slightly more manly voice shout back and it was at this point they decided to intervene. 

They tore into the kitchen and Lily was sat on the floor rubbing her head. “What’s going on?” Fred said trying, and failing, to hide his amusement. 

“Ask Hugo,” Lily said shortly, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at the smaller boy who was also laid on the floor.

“I flooed through and bumped into her,” he said with a shrug.

“Apologise to each other,” James said, frowning down at them in a way he hoped reminded them of their mothers. They muttered out an apology and the boys went out to start their game. 

But James didn’t forget what Fred had said. He was sick of being left in the dark. He was getting answers with or without his parents permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. This story is finally finished. The main reason I have held back from posting is because I have put so much effort into this story, and I'm terrified that people will hate it. I've come to realise, it might not be everyone's cup of tea, but I love it, I'm proud of it. And that'll have to be enough.
> 
> Will update twice weekly from here on out. 
> 
> Please review, I appreciate any and all feedback.


	4. An Explosive Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Lupin's first mission doesn't go as well as everyone thought. 
> 
> Ron has a proposition, Harry is less than impressed.

__

Chapter 4

Friday 8th July 2022- Teddy Lupin

Teddy, or Ted as he now went at work, had had a pretty shitty week. He was a junior auror and therefore he got all the jobs no one else wanted to do. No one wanted to do them for an extremely good reason, he'd soon found out. This week he'd been surveilling the Malfoy's, but Mr Malfoy never left his house. Ever. It had been the slowest week of his life, topped only by the time he was made to go through a skip for evidence. It just sucked.

He wanted nothing more to help on the case, he'd known Annie at school and then at the Ministry and he was loath to let these murderers get away with it. He daren't say this to Harry though, he knew he had to go through this like all the others. When he was needed, he'd be there. At least he was actually doing something, the trainee aurors were reading files from twenty-plus-years-ago to see if the aurors had missed any names. At least his job had more chance of paying off.

Teddy hadn't told Harry or his superiors this, mainly because he knew they'd disagree, but he knew that the Malfoy's weren't involved. Narcissa went to his grandma's house every week; she was forever mentioning how Draco wanted to disappear. His lack of confidence, his want to be normal, and how good Astoria had been for him.

He just knew Malfoy had already lost so much that he wouldn't risk ruining his wife and child's lives. Of course, Harry would think it was because he got on so well with Narcissa and Scorpius. Harry would not think him able to be unbiased and therefore there was no chance of him trusting his judgement.

Sometimes, at night, with only Victorie to listen to him, he'd wonder if he'd made the right choice. Had he joined the aurors because he wanted to? Or to make his godfather happy?

He didn't know.

Did he even enjoy it?

He couldn't answer that either.

He and Victorie had married in late spring, on a beautiful morning surrounded by their close friends and family. Although in the depths of winter, it was hard to remember how happy they had been just six months ago, and how harder things had become since. Soon after, they had moved into a small flat in the centre of London. It was pretty muggle, or at least pretty muggle compared to their families houses. However, he and Vic preferred it that way. They had a tv, internet and a coffee maker, which in Teddy's opinion was the single greatest muggle invention. It had been a weird transition, marriage. Even though they'd been dating on and off since Vic was about fifteen and they'd known each other their entire lives- marriage was something entirely different.

It wasn't that they argued, really, it was that there was suddenly someone you had to make decisions with, someone who was always around. It was nice- lovely even, it was brilliant to finally have a family of his own. What he wanted more than anything though was to complete the family- to have a little Teddy or Victorie. She wasn't ready- even though he was.

As Victorie had said, they were really young. She'd only just qualified as a healer and she wanted a little longer to progress in her field. Plus, they weren't really 'comfortable' yet, they needed to be earning a little more and to have a house. It all made sense, but he still wanted a kid to complete their family. A place to finally belong.

One day they could have, and he was really looking forward to it.

"Lupin!" a voice called, startling Teddy who was sat at his desk filling a surveillance report that literally said…"nothing fricking happened- again." Ted looked up and met the hard face of Creevey, who was frowning angrily, Ted racked his brains frantically to work out what he'd done wrong. "Meeting, my office." Ted closed the file and stood up, following Creevey- albeit meekly- to his office. Creevey was in charge of the surveillance as well as being Ted and Greg's mentor as they were still fresh out of auror training, or how Creevey had put it, 'wet behind the ears.' For the next year they would report to him, until they were allowed to play with the big boys.

"We all know the surveillance has been horse-shit," Creevey said bluntly, Ted looked at him in shock. His surveillance had been pretty good- not his fault nothing ever fucking happened! Creevey waved off their mutinous looks, "what Potter expected to see, I don't know. But we've got a new lead." He slammed a photo down on the desk, Teddy peered down at it but didn't recognise him. "Albert Runcorn," he was released from Azkaban 5 years ago, he was sentenced for crimes against muggle-borns at the end of the war. We have been keeping an eye on his mail and we hit the jackpot."

"He has been in contact with the terrorist group?" Ted asked.

"They've been in contact with him, he's meeting with them tonight." He corrected.

"Could this be a trap?" Greg asked.

"It could always be a trap, boy," Creevey said, "so we should be alert. The team will be us and Oldridge- this is a recovery mission. We want them alive." Creevey showed them the location and together they formulated the plan of attack. Later, Oldridge came in and joined their planning. They agreed to stay in pairs, one pair on the front entrance and the other at the rear. Creevey and Oldridge as they were senior members would enter through the front and announce themselves. Ted and Spinnet would wait at the rear. It was Ted's first proper mission and he was more than excited, he was glad Harry wasn't coming- he didn't want to screw up in front of him. Not that he thought he would screw up but history told him that Harry would be more likely to notice and point out his mistakes.

The plan was sound. At 4pm they were waiting in the apparition zone. It would just be going dark outside, but Ted had a pocket full of instant darkness powder that he could throw if needed. He was in charge of the anti apparition wards. He would be disillusioned alongside Greg at the rear of the property, waiting in case the suspects decided to escape through the back entrance. They were counted down and together they turned on the spot, the dim room in the Ministry instantly replaced with a dreary lane in the countryside leading to the rear of a small barn house that looked like it had seen better days.

Ted muttered the disillusioned charm and felt the icy-cold feeling drip down his neck. Ted looked back to where Greg had been stood and although he was now invisible he could see the faint shimmering lines that indicated Greg's presence. The lot was silent and the sky was growing steadily dark, midnight hues throwing the house and surroundings into an eerie state. They got into position just outside the back gate. They had to wait until the others announced their presence before they entered, Ted threw up the apparition wards and sent up blue sparks that would almost be invisible in the night sky- unless you were looking for it like Oldridge was. They waited in silence, they were too far away to hear distinct noises, but they could hear a loud voice calling- Oldridge- Ted suspected, announcing their presence. Greg eased open the gate and they slipped forward towards the back door. Hairs began to stand up on Ted's neck, something felt off. He could hear Oldridge and Creevey, but no one else.

"NO! Colin sto-" but whatever Oldridge was about to scream Ted would never find out. The building exploded, the blast large enough to knock Teddy off his feet and send him tumbling to the floor, dazed and watching in a stupor as the building began to collapse. He couldn't move and the building around him was falling and he needed to mov-

"Ted, Teddy- get the hell up!" Greg yelled but Ted couldn't hear him through his ringing ears and the noise around him. "Ted, for fucks sake!"

Awareness started to float back in and he was suddenly aware of the crushing pain in the back of his head. He looked at the building in front of him and bile rose in his throat. "Greg- Oldridge, Creevey."

Greg swam into his vision and he nodded sending dust specs flying from his hair, "they were inside," he muttered something and a small animal burst out of his wand and ran into the distance. Greg pushed Ted back into the ground, wiping the blood that was falling freely from his eyebrow. "I'm going to find them- they might have been able to shield." Ted nodded and made to stand, "No, you've had a bang and I can't heal a concussion. Just wait here." Ted shook his head and then suddenly regretted it as he vomited violently onto himself and Greg. "Stay."

With that, Greg disappeared into the haze. The floor was so comfy and Ted was beginning to feel so tired, the sky had finally faded into the darkness and Ted knew it was protecting him from the destruction that must have surrounded him. The entire house had come down, but there couldn't have been anyone inside. The wards prevented anyone from escape, and there was no way anyone was stupid enough to bring a building down on their head just to kill two aurors.

It had to be remote, had to be activated by movement. Oldridge had called out. He must have known what was about to happen. He must have seen something, he- Ted laid his head down, waiting for the dizziness to disappear.

His eyelids drooped half closed as he fought violently against the urge to sleep. He blinked heavily and saw a movement in the distance. It was a man, a man with dark hair stood several feet away from him. He was staring at the house and just before Ted lost his battle he swore he saw the man begin to laugh.

****

Friday 8th July 2022- Harry Potter

This wasn't the first time Harry had been in St. Mungo's. When he'd been 15 he'd spent Christmas day here when Mr Weasley had been hospitalised. Then, of course, all three of his children had been born here not to mention his own unlucky missions.

Then there had been those awful months where Ron lie dying while Harry had spent every free moment by his side begging and pleading him to live, to stay so he could aplogise and to pay him back for saving him- again.

But none of that, not even Ron compared to the clench of worry in his gut as he approached his godson's room because- Merlin- it had never been one of his children dying before, and -Merlin- this was worse than anything that had ever happened.

Harry had known, logically, that sooner or later Ted would end up in Mungo's. It was a risky job, after all, and no one managed an entire career without landing here at least once. But somehow he seemed to have forgotten that logic recently and had fallen into the complacency where he believed that Ted would never be hurt, because how could Teddy ever get hurt? How could he ever get hurt when the world owed him so much?

But the message read clear, the raid on the farmhouse had gone so far south they'd ended up north again, yet all his report had said was that three of the four were injured, two critical.

Harry screamed to a stop in the Auror's corridor, they and the hitwizard had several rooms pre-booked, so to speak. There -at the end of the corridor- with a bandage taped to one side of his head and looking dreadfully confused was his Teddy.

"Teddy!" Harry called, he almost ran but he caught himself at the last second and controlled it into a fast walk. "Ted, thank Merlin." He dragged the boy into his arms, giving him a rough pat and rubbing at his own eyes as they broke apart.

"Mild concussion, Harry. Nothing to worry about."

"Tell that to my heart, you've probably aged it five years." Ted rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

"You might be better hearing it from Spinnet, I spent most of the mission laid on the floor," Ted told him, reddening slightly.

"Tell me what you know, what you've figured out," Harry knew his godson and by now he would have probably made sense of everything.

"It was a trap," Ted said tightly staring into the distance with a furrowed brow. "It must have been planned between Runcorn and the group- they knew we would go through his mail and they knew that we would be at that farmhouse. That perhaps indicated they have someone in the Ministry or that they are intimately aware of auror tactics." Harry nodded, and with a swallow Ted continued, "they must have known we would have two teams, front and back. When Oldridge and Creevey entered, they must have triggered the charge. There was a charge in the hallway near the front entrance but there must have also been one on the back entrance. We were still outside when Creevey triggered it- if we'd be inside I and Greg would be critical too."

"Well thank God you weren't." Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "Do you know how they are?"

"Creevey was blasted the worst- he lost his leg." Ted said thickly, "spell damage makes it damn near impossible for them to reattach it. Oldridge should recover, he had internal bleeding and shattered several bones but they said in a few weeks all that should be healed up."

"They were my most senior aurors." Harry said almost to himself and Ted didn't respond because he knew however much Harry was glad he hadn't been hurt, the fact that Oldridge, his old mentor, and Creevey, who he'd known from school, had been so badly injured had shaken him. The aurors hadn't been this dangerous in a while, the last critical injury had been Ron and that had been ten or so years ago.

They weren't used to this. Not anymore.

"I'm going to go back to the office, I have to let Barb know and tell Colin's mother," Harry looked down at Ted, "I'll take you home."

"Harry- I'll be fine." Ted said, waving him away.

"Wasn't a question, kid." Harry yanked him to his feet. "Come on Ted, let your old man look after you for once." Ted's insides leapt knowing with that little sentence Harry was acknowledging him as a son. He couldn't help but smile as Harry dragged him down the corridor and fretted with his head. He knew Harry loved him, always had. But there was nothing like seeing it in action, knowing he mattered as much to Harry as Harry did to him.

Nothing like knowing that although he wasn't his dad, he was as close as he damn well could be.

****

The Ministry- Auror HQ

Saturday 9th July 2022- Ron Weasley

Ron nervously twirled his quill through his fingers as he sat in the lumpy chair in Harry's office. He was staring around him with slight intrigue, he hadn't been here in a few years and being here again in Harry's home from home was a little weird. The desk was the same as always, scratched and dented and still wearing the burn Ron had gave it when Harry pissed him off years ago. He smiled fondly and the burn and turned his head to the pictures on the wall. There was one of the whole Potter clan, including Teddy. It looked like the year before Teddy had left school and in the photo Ted stood beside Harry sporting the Potter hair. In the photo, Ted tweaked James' ear and Harry smiled with pride. Ginny and Lily stood together throwing the boys annoyed looks while Albus smiled through gapped teeth. The photo was at the centre of the wall with several others of the Potter clan and photos of the Weasley's around it.

Ron's leg shook.

On the bookcase in the corner were several large tomes on defensive magic and dark arts, along with some biographies on muggle police work that caused Ron to chuckle as he read the spine. Several on the tomes had cracks down the spine and looked battered through overuse. Ron eye's scanned till he spotted 'How not to die in a duel' by Wallinger Walluster. That book had saved his life back in the day several times.

He clenched his hand and avoided the temptation to check his watch.

Harry's room was like those in police detective shows on the tellyvision. There was a glass wall that was opposite Harry's desk so he could see the rest of the office and he had two couches and a coffee table. Filing cabinets lined one wall and several newspaper articles were tacked lopsidedly to the walls.

He tapped his foot.

Voices echoed from the offices outside, several people had entered and were talking but there voices were muffled. He couldn't place the voices but then again most of the aurors had joined after he'd left.

"Ron?" Harry's voice came out from behind him causing Ron to spin to face the glass sliding door behind him. Harry's brows were raised in confusion, "I've just seen 'Mione and she didn't mention you bein-. She doesn't know." Harry said walking to his desk, Ron gulped. Ron's old friend sat slowly, staring intently into his eyes, "Ron, why doesn't she know?"

"I haven't mentioned it to her yet," Ron said wringing his hands, "I wanted to ask you first."

"Whatever this is I can guarantee she won't like being left in the dark." Harry said folding his arms and glaring at his friend, "I don't like being in the middle of your two's idiotic fights."

"S'not like you haven't slept on our couch," Ron grumbled defensively, "look I'm not doing this to hurt her."

"Okay." Harry nodded to tell him to continue.

"I heard about Teddy," Ron blurted out wringing his hands again, "and Colin and Pete."

"Right?"

"Yeah."

There was a silence that hung heavily in the room and Ron shifted uncomfortably under his gaze until Harry rolled his eyes, "for Merlin's sake Ron, just spit it out."

"We both know why I left, and it wasn't just the injury, you didn't need me here anymore, the baddies were gone and the good was doing, well, good."

"Ron, you were more than injured," Harry said softly but Ron shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. Your deputy is out of action, Creevey would have been the next up but he's down to one leg and has a long recovery. Your next oldest Auror is what? 28? 29?"

"I was that age at deputy." Harry pointed out fairly.

"Yeah but you are Harry-hero-Potter," Ron pointed out, "look, you need me and I want in," Harry went to interrupt but Ron held up his hand to silence him, "Harry I've never sat on the sidelines, not through school, not through the war, and I don't want to start now."

Ron waited for a response, hands clenched. Harry looked surprised, shocked, and his eyes flickered quickly in a way that Ron had always associated with him creating a game plan. "Ron, I don't know how to say this really, but you quit over ten years ago. Back then maybe you were the best man for the job but you've been out too long." Ron reeled back in shock.

"Harry… you know I am. If you're worried about fitness then you don't need to be, I'm as fit now as I was then and you know I've always kept on top of duelling practice- I've been duelling at least once a month since I quit- with you!" Ron paused breathing heavily, "I have always made sure that no matter what happened I would be ready to protect you, to protect my family."

"Ron, you've been running a joke shop for 12 years. You aren't an auror," Harry said coldly. "Having you back would be fun, but it would put everyone at risk and I won't do that."

"So now you are saying I'm a risk? That I'm incapable?" Ron broke off breathing angrily, he pushed out of his chair kicking it to the floor, "I am not worthless, I'm not incapable. I was, and still could be, a damn good auror and you fucking know that."

"Don't swear at me in my own office! See this is why you couldn't come back you've still got the same temper you had when you were seventeen!" Harry yelled raising to his feet and leaning over the desk. "Think about what you did then and then think about why I would never want you back."

Ron's mouth dropped open in shock and horror, Harry had never used that against him before it had always been forgiven. Ron knew that past mistake was long since forgiven and that's when comprehension fell with a dull thud. "This isn't about that, it isn't about my ability," he half whispered, "this is because I left the aurors, isn't it? You think I abandoned you back then…" Ron looked terrified, angry and he begged, he wished that Harry would say something, anything, to prove him wrong but he didn't. Harry stood, chest heaving with a face of stone.

"Back then, when I nearly killed myself to save you, when I spent months thinking I would never walk or pee by myself ever again you said, you said I should. You wanted me to. You thought Hermione was right." Ron paused, "I never wanted to leave and you knew that. I never wanted to leave your side."

"Well, you did."

Ron licked his lips trying to regain his calm but no matter what he tried he couldn't cap the anger that escaped. All these years he'd been furious with his best friend, it was irrational, or so he'd thought. Back then he'd left because Harry had begged him to, told him it was for the best. Ron had hated him for it, it had felt like when he was back at school and Harry didn't believe that he could do it, Harry didn't think he should be an auror, he hadn't wanted him around. He hadn't wanted him around after he'd saved him- again. Merlin that had killed him back then but now, remembering the anger, the injustice again. "I'll never forgive you for this," Ron said bluntly, "you don't get to do this, not to me." He paused, "I've always been worth more than the crap you put me through." Ron turned to leave but at the door he turned and landed the killing blow, "back then when we all thought I was a goner, I couldn't talk, couldn't open my eyes and you all thought I was unconscious. I heard you, I heard what you said to 'Mione. You told her you wished I'd never become an auror, that I had followed you and that it was the worst mistake I'd ever made."

"Ron-"

"No. Even after you said that, I laid there and thought that me dying was far better than you. The world could live without me but it couldn't without you. You don't get to do that to me anymore, you don't get to make me feel like crap. Fuck you Harry. Just, fuck you."

He left, sliding the door so violently that the window shattered. But he didn't stop, didn't falter. He stormed away from Harry and vowed that he wouldn't go back.

****

Potter Cottage

Harry Potter

Harry came home not long after the confrontation with Ron. Ron's words and his own tumbled around in his head and he couldn't find the silence to think, to rationalise, to work out how to fix this. He didn't think he could fix this.

Harry staggered into the house and straight to the kitchen, he hesitated before pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey. He gulped it down in seconds but even the burn of the whisky couldn't make him feel better. Harry sank into the kitchen chair and glared at the wall. It was then Ginny burst in.

"Harry! You're home!" Ginny called happily but upon noticing her husband curled up on the kitchen chair staring abjectly she said quickly, "Harry, what's wrong." She dropped to the floor beside the chair and grasped his chin firmly, turning him to face her, "Harry, merlin" she said catching the red rims around his eyes and their emptiness, "what happened." she said calmly.

"I fucked up Gin, I really fucked up," he said, Ginny flinched at his tone.

"Harry, what-"

"Ron, Ron wanted his job back," he said slowly, painfully, grimacing around the words, "I couldn't let his come back, not after what happened before. I can't- I can't lose him. Can't."

"Okay, okay" she soothed.

"But I have, I have," he murmured.

"Ron loves you, whatever happened I'm sure…" she stopped when she saw Harry violently shake his head.

"I wanted to make him mad, make him stay away. Ron is easy to predict- I just, I pushed too much. Made him think that I never wanted him in the aurors."

"And Ron took that to mean you didn't want him around."

"You know Ron," Harry chuckled without humour, his eyes met Ginny's, "I said stupid stuff, said that I can't have him in the aurors because I can't trust him to have my back- basically."

"Harry!" Ginny admonished.

"I know. I know. It just got out of hand, I didn't mean for… he's never been like this with me before, never."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "you make it sound like you are a couple. It'll be fine- it always is."

"Not this time. I can't let him back, he'll end up throwing himself in front of a spell destined for me and this time he won't be so lucky. It's not fair on him, it's not fair on his kids and it isn't fair on Hermione."

"What about me? Or what about your kids?"

"Ginny-"

"No, Harry just stop. Apologise to Ron and tell him the truth."

Harry trembled slightly, "Gin, if I do he'll join the aurors."

"And?" Ginny demanded, "that's his choice, stop being so damn selfish. You don't get to decide what other people do, he's your friend." She paused. "So you'll speak to him?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Ginny stood up, brushed her knees and left the room. Harry stayed there for several more minutes, mind reeling. The more he thought about it the more sure he became, he'd rather have Ron safe than be friends. He had enough deaths on his hands and he refused to add Ron. Ginny would forgive him eventually and one day so would Ron.

He just wondered if he could forgive himself.


End file.
